


Roto

by DanielleBlack1



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleBlack1/pseuds/DanielleBlack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pov Barry</p><p>Me creaste, usaste y ahora que estoy roto, me dejaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten de este pequeño trabajo algo deprimente para ser Navidad. No beta.

Fui una muñeta todo este tiempo. Me creaste, me usaste y cuando me rompiste, simplemente me dejaste.

Barry POV

Cuantas otras veces no estuve en esta casa? En esta misma cama? 

Cuantas veces no estuve siendo usado sin saberlo? Cuantas veces no me dejaste tomar el "control"? Creando una ilusion a nuestro alrededor? A mi alrededor...

Creaste a Barry, creaste a Flash... solo para verlos arder...

En mi memoria aun estan aquellas noches...

"Barry... Barry..." susurras en mi oido. Mientras tu miembro me penetra, me posee... me jode... me marca.

No hay nada que pueda hacer. Ahora lo se. Nunca fue algo que estuviera en discusion. Nunca fue una opcion... Y ahora menos que nunca.

Mañana tendremos nuestro ultimo encuentro. Nuestra ultima batalla. Hoy, en la oscuridad de tu habitacion, de esta cama que al menos fue testigo de mi amor por ti, tambien sera testigo de nuestra despedida.

No puedo y no evito aquella lagrima traicionera que escapa de mis ojos. Es demasiado para mi. Te ame. Te respete. Segui tus ordenes y tus consejos. Eras mi idolo. Eras aquello que yo queria ser en el futuro. Pero ahora no hay ningun futuro. Al menos no para mi.

Cierro mis ojos, mientras mas lagrimas escapan y se deslizan por mis mejillas. La excitacion y el dolor son demasiado para mi. Tus estocadas son lentas pero fuertes dentro de mi. Estas haciendome una declaracion. Mañana no tendras piedad de mi. Mañana te aseguraras de que todo sea tal como lo planeaste. Mañana no dejaras que nada salga mal...

"Te estoy lastimando?" Me preguntas en un susurro y una risa histerica, herida y cinica escapa de mis labios, mas sin embargo mi contestacion es negativa. Un simple cabeceo negativo. Y usando mis piernas te animo a seguir. 

No puedo evitarlo. Lo necesito. Me hiciste un jodido adicto a estos momentos. Oh Dios, si, no te detengas. No necesito decirlo. Lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido. 

Y tus labios. Marcandome. Besandome. Cuello, hombros, torso, tetillas. Todo lo que puedan alcanzar. 

Y tus manos. Sobre mis muñecas. Sosteniendolas, aprisionandolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Como si creyeras realmente que voy a escapar. Por que habria de hacer eso? Por que? Te amo! Te amaba!! Lo sabes!! No finjas otra cosa. Porque cualquier otra cosa es un insulto para mi. Para lo que significaba esta relacion.

Mis ojos siguen cerrados a ti. A tu mirada. Pero puedo sentirla en mi. Penetrante. Como todo tu.

Tus embestidas pierden ritmo. Estas cerca. Yo tambien. Mientras dejo que el placer de mi cuerpo tome el control de mi mente por primera vez en la noche. 

Abro mis ojos, relajo mis muñeras, que adoloridas por tus manos gritan por un descanso. Retorno tus besos. Dejo escapar aquellos gemidos y quejidos con mas intensidad. Con mas ganas. Con mas de todo lo que soy y que sabes que te estas llevando. 

Siento como tu tambien te relajas. Como me embistes fuerte y confiado. Sin ritmo. Quieres llegar. Quieres correrte una vez mas en mi. Una ultima vez. Solo para dejar en claro quien es el ganador. Quien siempre sera el ganador.

"Barry..." es lo unico que escapa de tus labios. No que me sorprenda. Que mas puedes decir? Nada.

Tomas mi miembro en tu mano y no puedo evitar el arqueo de mi espalda. El gemido largo y tendido que escapa de mi boca. Es tan intenso. Tan delicioso. Siempre has sabido como me gusta que me muevas. Con firmeza. Y, con esa misma firmeza empiezas a mover mi miembro en tu mano. Arriba, abajo, rapido. 

Mis brazos ahora estan en tu espalda, sujetandote. Arañandote. Acercandote. Abrazandote... una ultima vez.

Ah... ah... ahhhh... mas! Masssss!! Por favor, maaassss!!! Te pido, te exigo... y me lo das.  
Tu tambien pierdes el control. Y terminamos juntos. Una ultima vez.

Como iguales.  
Algo que nunca seremos.  
Porque ahora puedo verlo con claridad. Solo fui una muñeca. Siempre una muñeca.

Siento que pierdo el sentido. Mientas diviso tus manos sobre mi cuello. No me resisto. No puedo. Tal vez sea hora de morir. 

Lo demas es una mancha atras de mi mente, de mi cabeza. Un ultimo susurro. "Yo tambien te amo". Debo haberlo imaginado ya que al dia siguiente despierto en mi departamento. Si, eso debe ser. Trato de convencerme inutilmente.

Eso debio ser por que el resto de los ultimos dias no es mas que, ironicamente, manchas, cintas que se mueven muy rapido en mi cabeza. Cosas que no tienen sentido. 

Una batalla.  
Un viaje en el tiempo.  
Una despedida. Un dispado.  
Dos muertos. Ninguno que pueda ser enterrado.  
Y tu. Desapareciendo. Llamando a Cisco. Pidiendo su ayuda.  
Como si no supieras que estoy ahi! Como si supieras o dieras por hecho que no voy a tratar de salvarte!! Es lo unico que siempre quise hacer!! 

Te Odio.

Te Amo.

Por favor... por favor no te vayas. No me dejes...

Y por primera y ultima vez veo tu rostro. Incredulo. Sabes que nada ni nadie puede salvarte.

Y me dedicas lo ultimo de tu odio. De tu amor.

"He manejado por años su vida Sr. Allen. Que va a hacer sin mi?" Y con eso desapareces de la existencia. 

Ironicamente mi respuesta no es mas que un susurro: Nada... Se que no podre hacer nada.

..... ..... .....

Lo dias dan paso a las semanas. Y las semanas a los meses. 

Despedi a todos aquellos que me habian acompañado. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris. No puedo verlos a la cara. No quiero. 

Mi propio dolor es demasiado. Mi traicion a todos ellos. El amor que aun siento por el. Por quien me uso. Por quien me tiro cuando ya estaba roto.

Y despues Jay... Zoom... y tu. Harrison Wells. El verdadero Harrison Wells. Y no pude evitarlo. En la soledad de mi habitacion termine por romperme. Era tan jodido. Tu otro yo. Que no era tu otro yo en absoluto. Porque yo jamas conoci al verdadero Dr. Wells.

Y son tan parecidos.  
Y son tan diferentes.

Sabes Thanwe. El tambien me mira. Tambien me observa. Tambien invade mi espacio personal sin mi permiso. Tambien me toca. Apenas un rose. Pero es suficiente.

Y, cuando una noche que simplemente ya no puedo con nada. Con el dolor, la frustacion, el jodido remordimiento. Me encuentro de cara a cara con el. Y no lo pienso sabes? Lo necesito. Me hiciste un jodido adicto. Esto es tu culpa Thanwe. Asi que no te atrevas a indignarte o reclamarme. No tienes derecho.

.... ..... .....

Y una vez mas estamos en esta misma casa. En esta misma cama. Pero ahora es otro quien me penetra. Quien me usa. 

Esta bien. Sus intensiones al menos son claras.  
Esta aqui para recuperar a su hija. Y si tiene que usarme lo hara. No le importo. Nadie le importa. No es su mundo. No es su gente.

Y esta bien. En serio. Mientras me permita tener de nuevo estos momentos, realmente no me importa. 

Es enfermo. Lo se. Creeme que lo que. Pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa...

...."Te amo... Te odio... Regresa! Por favor... Regresa" mi mente grita con frustracion, implorante para que salga de mis labios. 

No importa. No regresaras. Nunca lo haras.

Nunca mas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, corto y triste. Y no era nada que ustedes no supieran ya de la relacion entre Barry e Eobard con el rostro de Harrison.


End file.
